Network edge devices such as wireless access points (WAPs) lack sufficient memory storage and processing power to analyze network traffic from numerous mobile devices, which may be associated with an ever expanding number of applications, and to determine and implement appropriate policy actions regarding individual connections within the network traffic. Wireless access points may benefit from offloading some or all of the storage and processing tasks to local and/or cloud-based network devices and systems.